Love Under Crisis
by Mukyuu Tenshi
Summary: New Chapter!! ~Formerly called Preventors. Basically set in present day USA with the terrorist situation going on... this is based on a kind of true story... it is AU for both animes... sort of... read and you'll see... a definite Usagi/Hiiro
1. Prologue: And so it begins

Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is just a teaser for a fic I'm thinking of starting, because of the anniversary of well... 9/11.

Ok, so this is basically set in present day US, after September 11, but some of the people will be different. Just to tell you guys, this is a possible "real" case scenario. The US has a squad that deals with this, and they released a story (from which I based this fic on) to Reader's Digest, giving a fiction scenario of what really could happened. Whether this has happened truly or not has not been released to the public.

  
  


****************************************************************

  
  


  
  


It could happen. Anytime. Ever since tensions arose between the US and the Middle East. 9/11 was not the only attack, perhaps even several attempts had been made, both before and after the Twin Towers' collapse. Just none have succeeded... yet. 

This is thanks to a branch of the Preventors, the US home defense system. Much of the Preventors is at home, but some is outside. Headed by the strong-minded Colonel Une, the President's most trusted advisor as she was second only to the Attorney General of the US military, the Preventors was made into 3 branches. Regular defense, including both parts of the FBI, and police, was overseen by Preventor Fire. However, her job was a little different from just regular police work... But that's impertinent to this tale, as is concerns the second and mostly the third branches. Undercover infiltration (aka spying) was overseen by Preventor Wind; he had his little spies all over the world. So far, none had been detected. 

The last group, entirely made up of volunteers, was under Preventor Water. This group was entirely secret, only they knew about it, as well as other select members of the Preventors. You could call it the bomb squad or whatever. This was the real part of the PREVENTors. They're the ones doing top secret investigations BEFORE anything happens, and hopefully stopping whatever happens. 

~*~ 

Preventor Wind, sir?

Yes? 

This is Prophet and Clown speaking, sir. We're part of the team in Palestine. We got a lead. A dirty bomb is planted somewhere within Chicago. 

Any other details?

No sir. Just that there's a dirty bomb planted in Chicago. We don't even know where inside or when it will be detonated.

Very well. Good job men. Disappear for a while. Even fall back. We can't have you endangering your lives when you already did your job.

What?

You heard me. Do a little disappearing act.

But sir! I'm the owner of one of the most important businesses in the Islamic world! I can't just disappear!

Take a vacation. Be sensible, you could become a target.

Yes sir.

  
Wind sighed and hung up, brushing his long white bangs out of his clear light blue eyes. "Those boys... our best spies... I can't believe it... our best members are so young..." 

~*~ 

"Trowa!! I can't just leave work! Then everyone will know!"

"Quatre, Wind is right. We should take a break. A small vacation wouldn't hurt. You've got a company on your back as well as this job," the tall boy responded.

"Trowa... where would we go?"

"Where else? Back to Saudi. If the Al Quida or who-knows-what-else catches word that we're not part of them, then at least in Saudi well have Maganacs to back us up. Not all Muslims are against the US, you and your team of contacts are proof of that," Trowa soothed.

"Oh Trowa... why can't all races just live together in peace?" Quatre murmured.

"You're the only Muslim I've heard to ever say that..." Trowa muttered. "Figures my partner would be a pacifist..."

"By Allah! At least I'm still fighting for Home!" Quatre said indignantly.

"So you are little one. So you are. Now, will you fight your way to get us a vacation back to Saudi?" Trowa asked, slightly amused by his partner's anitics.

"Hmph!"

Trowa shook is head as he watched the blond boy walk out. It was a good thing no one knew about their secret... 

~*~ 

Usagi Tsukino was working late at her lab in Livermore, California. Unlike most of the people on the Bomb Squad, she actually did work with explosives. Someone working at the lab was an engineer in explosives, creating bombs that could be analyzed at taken apart. That person had invented quite a few creative ways to model explosives, and so far, only she, Usagi Tsukino, had managed to neutralized all the bombs. The team at the lab worked on a bomb project with the CIA, creating and disassembling bombs and loading their techniques on the the database. Should a terrorist try to plant a bomb in the US, the CIA would have along list of methods to disarm the bomb. 

Suddenly, as she passed at young man in the hallway, when the theme song to "Mission Impossible" rang through the air conditioned air. Both of the scientists checked their pagers. "It's mine," they said at the same time. Apparently they had the same tunes.

"Hn," the boy said, running a hand through his unruly chocolate colored hair.

"..." Outside, she appeared calm, but inside, she was excited and nervous at the same time. That was Preventor Water who paged her. 

Something was up. 

************************************************************************

I know this was kind of short, but I wanted to get it out today in honor of the anniversary. Tell me what you think of it and whether or not I should continue it.

And read my other fic, Gundam Wing Rewritten!


	2. Chapter 1: Preventors

Okay! Chapter 1 is here! 

  
  


Special thanks to:

Meio-chan: SHHHH!!! Ane-chan!!! Don't you dare spoil it!!!!!!

Anne: : ) I'm glad you like it! 

Li-chan: I'm hoping this is interesting... I'm trying to keep mine as unique as possible...

Dreamertwin: Just you wait and see what happens!! *hint* *hint* Usa's not the only SM character I'm thinking of throwing in... If you look carefully you might see a clue...

Lady Light: Just keep on reading and you'll see what happens... I'm not spoiling any part of my fic!! : )

  
  


********************************************************************************

"Are you sure?" Preventor Water asked, fiddling with one of her braids.

"Sally, when was I not sure? You know what position Quatre and Trowa are in. Of course I'm sure. Dirty bomb, Chicago, unknown time. That's it!" Chang Wufei, second in command of Preventor Wind, repeated.

"All right. Give out searches in pairs, shifts around-the-clock, maybe 10-hours to 8-hours. Start with hi-profile areas, stadiums, Sears Towers, the Aon Center, then spread out from there," Sally instructed. "Don't forget the Starlight concert. Heard it was going to be a hit."

"Covert?" Wufei asked. 

"Covert, as usual. Don't want to alert the terrorists if they are still hanging around. Or alarm the public. We won't inform the mayor until more concrete information is found." 

"Understood!" Sally smirked at Wufei's obediance. Zechs had sent a letter with the boy, announcing that the Chinese fighter would be at her disposal during this crisis. Originally, Wufei had signed up to work under Preventor Fire, but backed off once he found out that Preventor Fire was a woman, and immediately headed for Zechs, the only male leader in the Preventors. Ha, serves his sexist bombastic ass right! 

"Okay then, let's get going." 

~*~ 

Usagi was amazed when she saw the same man she had bumped into at work on the Preventor jet. "You're working with the Preventors too?" she asked him when she caught his eye. 

He gave a curt nod. "Hiiro Yui." 

"Usagi Tsukino." 

"So you're the one who keeps disarming my bombs."

"You're the one who built them? You did a great job! I've had the hardest sweats working on the last one."

He gave a little smirk as they sat down next to each other. "I try to make them harder and harder."

"Hopefully whatever we're dealing with won't be as bad as yours."

"My creations were conventional bombs. We have no clue as to what kind of bomb we're dealing with. That alters the circumstances entirely."

"It's a dirty bomb, but the radio-active material is unknown. Hell, they don't even know where it is."

"And how would you know?" Hiiro questioned.

"Connections. Common sense. My half-brother was the one who alerted the Preventors in the first place. He's on the spy team in the Middle East. Besides, would they alert the entire team if they knew where the bomb was?" I asked, indicating to the rather full jet.

"Point taken. Better get some sleep then. From what you're saying, going to be a 24-hour search in shifts. Don't want to be caught sleeping on duty."

Nodding, Usagi leaned back into her seat and tried to sleep. Hiiro mimicked her motions. But by the time Usagi actually was asleep, her head had slipped onto a more comfortable position on Hiiro's shoulder. 

~*~ 

Usagi woke with a start when the flight attendant annouced the arrival in Chicago and Hiiro was gently nudging her. Blushing from the position she was in, she muttered an apology for using him as a pillow. Hiiro just shrugged it off. As they disembarked, Preventor Chang was out there, pairing the Preventors up. Seeing as they had gotten off the plane together, he pondered on pairing them up. Originally, he was going to partner up with his old companion Yui, but his job was different from the task set for the Bomb Squad. 

"Hey, Yui? You all right being paired up with a weak onna?" Wufei asked. 

Usagi nearly lost control of herself when she heard that remark. Sticking a hand out, she introduced herself, "My name is Usagi Tsukino, not weak onna." 

"All onnas are weak, which means so are you," Wufei announced arrogantly.

"Wufei, are you harrassing my agents?" a sharp voice range out.

Usagi gasped, recognizing the badge on the Preventor uniform. "Preventor Une, ma'am!"

"I am not harrassing your agents, Une, I am merely stating the truth," Wufei snapped.

"Don't make me set you to dirty work, Chang," Preventor Sally said crossing her arms, a smirk on her face.

"..." Wufei glared, turning a bit red.

"Miss Tsukino, I'm Preventor Water, otherwise known as Sally Po. It's nice to meet you finally," the woman greeted warmly.

"I'm astonished that I'm finding myself in such important company," Usagi said, blushing slightly as she shook hands with her employer. 

"Well, honestly, from reports I'd heard from Yui, here, I knew I had to meet you," Sally responded.

"Oh, you mean my job," Usagi said, nodding. "I suppose my occupation will be a bit useful in this mission."

"A bit useful? That's a bit of an understatement babe," a new voice cheerfully cut in. "Hey Wu-man, Hii-man, Une, Sally."

If Wufei hadn't been mad before when Sally and Une berated him, he was now. "MAXWELL!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" and the infamous Wufei-chase-Duo act rampaged through the airport.

Usagi raised an eyebrow, and Hiiro suddenly felt like he wanted to disappear. "I'm assuming that you have the ablilty to find the oddest company in the world?" she teased him.

"It's not like I was looking for them... they found me..." Hiiro groaned. Usagi couldn't help but laugh. Hiiro suddenly decided he liked that laugh; it sounded sweeter than delicate bells in the wind.

"Ummm, Preventor Une, ma'am?" Usagi addressed the woman tentatively. "Is my brother Quatre okay? I mean, he was the one to tip us off and everything..."

Une gave a start. "Are you Quatre Winner's sister? But... I thought he had only elder sisters."

"He's my half-brother, we're related through our fathers... my mother is of Japanese descent... The press really never got wind of their clandestine relationship till it was too late..."

Une gave an understanding nod, still saddened, too, by the day when the elder Winner and his 3 eldest daughters died in a terrorist attack in Israel. That's why Quatre and Usagi spent so much of their time working against terror. "He's fine. Prophet and Clown have returned to Saudi Arabia." Usagi gave a small sigh of relief.

"So the babe knows Q-man?" that cheery voice was back again. "How come Quatre never told me that he had such a hot sister?" the boy asked, throwing a wink. Usagi blushed. He was wearing mainly all black, and had his chocolate hair in a long braid to his knees.

"How did you get rid of Chang?" Hiiro asked, slightly annoyed for some reason at his friend's actions towards Usagi. 'What is going on with me? Why should I care if the baka flirts with Usagi?!'

"Don't you have faith in me and my skills?" the boy whined.

From the looks on Une, Sally, and Hiiro's faces, no.

"Fine, a security guard stopped Wufei because he waving around his sword, a potential terrorist weapon."

Usagi gave a bright laugh. "Serve's him right! But he's going to be back soon, with his badge and all, even if he was using his sword in the wrong way."

Duo stuck out a hand. "Well babe, I might as well introduce myself before he comes back. Name's Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell."

"Nut indeed," Hiiro muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Usagi to her.

She burst into another fit of giggles. "Usagi Tsukino. I'm Quatre's little half-sister."

"You wanna go on a date tonight, Usa?" Duo asked, scanning her body appreciatively. Usagi blushed.

"I don't think Quatre's would appreciate that," Sally cut in, amused.

"Besides, didn't Noin send you here on a mission?" Hiiro said, stressing the "mission" part.

"Oh, right. Sa... doesn't mean I can't go out though... or does it...?" Duo asked, sweatdropping.

"Duo..." Hiiro growled. "You'd better run..."

"Why?" Usagi and Duo asked at the same time.

"Because Wufei's back," Lady Une said, laughing at a dark blur with a silver glint (the sword) fell upon the braided boy.

"NOT THE BRAID!!" Duo wailed from underneath the infuriated Chinese dragon.

"Wufei!" Sally barked.

"What?" Wufei immediately responded.

"Put that damn sword of yours away!"

Wufei sent Duo a dark look but returned his sword to the sheath strapped to his back..

"What are you still doing with that sword anyways?" a new voice inquired.

Duo immediately stood to attention, recognizing his superior's voice. "Preventor Noin, ma'am!"

"Still taking orders from a weak woman?" Wufei said disdainfully.

"Well, Sally's your superior too, ya know," Duo retorted.

"Indeed I am, and as your superior, I order you to not use your sword on Duo during the duration of this crisis," Sally ordered, smirking.

Usagi was simply amazed. These were the US most important defense leaders, and here they were joking with a couple of youths?

"What's the matter, miss? You seem kind of dazed," the kind voice of Preventor Fire inquired.

Usagi blushed. "It's nothing. I just didn't realize the heads of the Preventors would be this... normal..."

"Oh trust me, we're as abnormal as we can get," Noin said wryly. 

"That's an understatement," Hiiro muttered. He suddenly stiffed. 'If Noin is here then...'

"Hiiro!!" a chirpy voice yelled.

Usagi looked at the approaching woman curiously, feeling Hiiro step behind her...as if to hide from her...? "Hiiro...?"

Hiiro gave a groan as the woman gave him a hug. "Relena..."

"I missed you so much Hiiro! I'm so glad you came back to Chicago!" the woman continued.

"Relena," Une greeted. "Are you sure you should be here? It's quite dangerous."

Relena let go of Hiiro. "It's never dangerous when Hiiro's here to protect me."

"Oh really? From where we work, he's got the reputation as the next US terrorist," Usagi joked. "My name's Usagi Tsukino," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Relena Dorlian," the sandy-blond haired girl respond, shaking the offered hand. "How do you know Hiiro?"

"We work together in Cal..." she paused as Hiiro gently kicked her. 'Wha...? Why won't he let me say we work in California...?' "What I meant to say was that we work together in calculating the damages of bombs."

"I make the bombs, she dismantles them," explained Hiiro.

"Well then," Duo said winking, throwing an arm across Wufei's shoulder, "that's means me and Wufei will be partners while Usa and Hiiro partner up. They'd make the perfect team, wouldn't they?"

Sally nodded. "That's true. When the bomb is found, we'd have to locate them anyway; they are on the dismantling squad."

"But...! What about me? Isn't Hiiro my bodyguard?" Relena demanded.

"Onna," Wufei spat disgustedly, "Noin is your bodyguard. Be happy with that."

"But I want Hiiro to be my bodyguard!" Relena declared, turning to Noin.

"Sorry Relena," Noin shrugged sheepishly. "He's not in my division anymore."

"Miss Relena," Lady Une gently said, "Hiiro's skills would best be put to use in the search for the bomb. He is no longer in Preventor Noin's power to assign him bodyguard missions. It is only for Sally to decide."

"Sally!" Relena protested.

"Sorry, Relena. But Hiiro expressively informed me that he would like to be searching for this bomb alone."

"Well then, he said, _alone_, didn't he?" Relena said glaring and Usagi.

"Awww, Hiiro, you don't mind me working with you on this one, do you?" Usagi asked sweetly.

Hiiro looked down into Usagi's cerulean eyes and shook his head. "It's fine." Usagi smiled. 

Relena scowled.

"Well then, let's get going," Lady Une instructed. 

"Hiiro, you and Usagi will be searching on foot first shift. Wufei, Duo, take it to the skies with the helicopter crews. The Zero System should be able to detect any sign of uranium or plutonium." They nodded and departed.

Relena's eyes softened as she watched Hiiro walk away. 'You've had such a horrible past. Just as long as you're happy, I'm fine with whoever you choose. But I'll still fight and wish it was me.'

***********************************************************************************************

  
  


REVIEW!!! Tell me how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 2: All in a Day's Work

Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the long wait, I've had lots of stuff to do.

Check out my other fic Gundam Wing Rewritten on FFN!

  
  


Special thanks to:

Ane-chan: *sweatdrop* I'm almost done with it.... I think.... :P

Li-chan: *grins* Yup! I can already see Duo teasing Hiiro about it! ^.^"

alexz: *salutes* Understood! ^.~ (Even though it's taken me a while to get this chapter out... *sweatdrop*)

dreamertwin: Hmmm.... I wasn't planning on bringing Quatre and Trowa back home, but we'll see.... Now that you've suggested it, ideas are popping into my head.... Maybe after a little while....

  
  


*****************************************************************************

Low flying helicopters kept the civilians of Chicago awake as Duo and Wufei's aerial troops swept through the city over and over again, the Zero System in every cockpit, ready to detect any sign of radioactive uranium or plutonium. The Zero System was as accurate as can be, able to pick up radioactive debris as small as a grain of rice.

However, searching through the city for a dirty bomb was tedious work, and could not just be scanned from the air. Hiiro and Usagi were partnered up and working diligently on foot, walking through important buildings, concert halls, stadiums, etc. Vans were skimming through the roads, equipped with the Zero System to alert them of any signs of harmful radiation. When the computerized voice whispered "Ray-1" a weak source of radiation was near. When the voice whispered "Ray-4" something big was near. 

Chicago was a large city and not all could be covered on foot easily, especially residential areas. Vans masked as utility company vans roamed the streets, the inside rigged with the Zero System. When vans got a lead, they'd send in a couple of people for closer inspecting. Many times hospitals had to be checked from the inside out because of the radioactive material hospitals utilize in treatments. Preventors Haruka and Michiru take those missions, mainly because their adopted daughter is sickly and always looks as though she's about to faint. Perfect alibi for getting into the facilities.

Hiiro and Usagi's first 10-hour shift was over, as well as Wufei and Duo's. 

"Hiiro... where are we staying...?" Usagi moaned sleepily, leaning on Duo's shoulder. "Please say somewhere more comfortable than the jet..."

Hiiro gave a small grin. "You pick the hotel, Preventors pay," he said amused.

"Sorry Yui, but Preventors booked the entire Crowne Plaza. We're assigned rooms," Wufei cut in.

"You can't be tired this early, Usa! Let's go catch a movie together!" Duo suggested overly cheerful.

"Wufei, how many cups of coffee did you give him?" Hiiro asked, raising an eyebrow at the hyper Duo. "It's 1 in the morning."

"Yui, Maxwell doesn't need coffee to be hyper," Wufei responded.

"Hiiro, let's just go. It's getting cold and we only have 15 hours before next shift."

"Hn," Hiiro grunted nodding.

"Hey! What about me!?" Duo complained.

"Let's check in the hotel first," Wufei said logically.

"But...! I want to go see a movie...!" He saw the glares Hiiro and Wufei sent him and stopped. "Fine. Let's go. But I'm driving."

"Hn!" Hiiro snatched rented jeep's keys out of Duo's hands. "I don't trust your driving in you state." Duo pouted.

"Can we go now?" Usagi asked, already in the passenger seat of the vehicle.

The guys looked first at her, then at each other. They inwardly shrugged and agreed. 

"Let's go."

~*~

Hiiro was blushing when he came back from the reception desk.

"What's up, Hiiro? You're actually blushing," Duo grinned. "Was the hot reception babe hitting on you?"

The sanguine color suffused out of Hiiro's cheeks. "No, you baka. It's the rooming assignments. We only get two rooms for the four of us."

"I wouldn't mind rooming with Usa," Duo said suggestively.

Usagi glared at him. "Well I would mind with rooming with a hormone-driven baka like you. And so would Quatre."

"I'm not rooming with Duo," Hiiro said with finality in his voice.

"What?! I'm not rooming with that braided baka either!! He's my partner! I already have to put up with him during the day!"

"More the reason why you should room with him," Usagi retorted.

Duo made a puppy face. "Doesn't anyone love me?"

The three of them gave him a tacit "no."

"Well, it's only two to a room, so one of us is going to be stuck with him," Usagi said. 

"Hn. Rock paper scissors." 

The three of them held out their hands and threw a paper, rock and rock.

"Yes! No braided ecchi with me!" Usagi sang.

The remaining two boys went at it again and again and again, constantly getting doubles. Hiiro finally got fed up with it and whipped out his gun. "Hn!"

"Injustice Yui!!" Wufei yelled. "I am not sharing a room with Duo!"

"Now you are. Before I call Sally." 

Wufei colored bright red. "I'm going to get you back for this, Yui! This is a great injustice!" 

"Aw, what's the matter Wu-man? Don't you love me?" Duo asked.

Wufei stiffened. "What did you call me Maxwell?"

"Wufei," Usagi cut in quickly as Wufei starting advancing on the cowering Duo. "Let's go." 

Hiiro gave the key card to Wufei in the elevator. "We got nice suites, so don't try and cause any damage," Hiiro told him. "Or else Sally is going to blow a fuse."

"Say that to yourself, my beloved trigger-happy friend," Duo said, grinning. "But then, of course you're going to be rooming with Usa. Wouldn't be surprised if it started heating up a little."

Usagi blushed at Duo's implications. Hiiro glared as the elevator door open.

"Duo?" Usagi whispered.

"What, babe?"

"Run," Hiiro answered for her in a very soft, but audible, whisper.

Duo bolted from the elevator after seeing Hiiro's deadly glare. 

"Well, that took care of Maxwell," Wufei said scornfully, then walked off towards the general direction of his room.

"I hope Duo knows what room number he's in," Usagi giggled, the blushed again when she realized that she really was rooming with Hiiro.

"Hn," Hiiro had the faintest traces of a sanguine tint on his cheeks as he unlocked the door with the key card, him too finally realizing that he was actually sharing a rooming with Usagi. 'Not that I mind...' he's mind trailed off, then he mentally slapped himself. 'What am I thinking? I can't be falling for Quatre's sister!'

They entered the room and set their stuff down. "I get first shower!" Usagi yelled, grabbing a small bag from her duffel bag and locked herself in the shower.

'Ok...' Hiiro grabbed his own duffel bag and set it on the bed closest to the window and slipped out his laptop. He slipped off his Preventor jacket and sat on the bed.After connecting through the phone line he started to check email and to check the Zero System readings, after hacking into the Preventor database. He really didn't need to hack into it; he could call up Preventor Une, but that took too much time. Besides, all the head Preventors recognize his computer's codes, and his hacking into the Preventor's mainframe was too common. 'Hmm... no sign of anything serious yet... a couple of false leads...' He continued to retrieve information for his own use. 'What ever it is, it must be mobile; the vans and helicopters have already covered the entire ground. But they need to store it somewhere... Where could they be hiding?!' He shut his laptop and closed his eyes in contemplation, leaning back against the headboard. Before he knew it, he had fallen into a blissful sleep.

Usagi got out of the shower, wearing nothing but a large T-shirt. "Hiiro?" He was dead asleep. 'Hmmm, I guess work really exhausted him.' She carefully pulled the covers over him as to not wake him up. "Sweet dreams, Hiiro-kun."

Usagi went to her own bed and fell asleep.

~*~

"Hilde Shubecker, reporting a lead, sir!" The blue haired girl saluted through the computer-linked video-cam. 

"A lead?" Zechs rubbed his head. "What do ya got, Miss Shubecker?"

Hilde brought out a slip of paper. "Dorothy Catalonia and I discovered 3 pounds of plutonium had been purchased from a corrupt official here in Ukraine. The official goes by the name of Mikhal Anporsky, but the buyer is unknown."

Zechs's crystalline eyes widened. "Ukraine? Excellent work!"

Hilder saluted back. "For the good of home."

The screen blinked off.

~*~

"Flights from Ukraine, eh?" Duo said, fiddling with his brain. "No problem. Wufei and I can handle it."

Wufei nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Zechs. We'll find who ever it was."

Zechs nodded in satisfaction. "Knew I could count on you two." 

The two boys saluted and left the man's temporary office.

~*~

"Hiiro!"

The boy groaned. Usagi had gotten up a few hours ago and started to watch TV while he continued to do some "research" (AN: *cough**cough* hacking *cough**cough*) online.

"Hiiro! I'm bored," Usagi complained, turning off the TV. "Let's go somewhere."

"We've got duty in 3 hours," Hiiro replied.

"So, that's plenty of time. Catch a movie, go shopping, go eat... anything!"

"I'm not done," Hiiro argued. Indeed, he was in the process of hacking into the French anti-terrorist network. Hopefully he wouldn't get caught...

"You're going to give us a huge phone bill," Usagi pointed out.

"Preventors pay," Hiiro replied bluntly.

Usagi was quiet, knowing she had lost the argument. The she spoke up again. "You're going to ruin your eyes."

"If I was, I would have ruined them a long time ago."

Usagi pouted. "Hiiro, let's go out somewhere! Please!"

Hiiro sighed and signed offline, his work abandoned. "Fine fine fine. Let's go."

Usagi smiled. "I heard there was a great café near the college campus. Let's go there for a bite."

"All right." The two locked up and left.

~*~

"Man! Why do we have to do the work! We're still on break!" Duo complained, leaning back in his seat at his computer.

"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei grit his teeth.

"Yea yea yea..." Duo grumbled darkly. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Hey, Wufei?"

Wufei's head shot up. 'Did he just actually call me by my name...?' "What Duo?"

"I think I found our guy..."

~*~

Sally blinked the sleep out of her eyes as a signal flashed on her computer, indicating someone was trying to reach her. After identifying her contact, she opened the link. 

"Sally, we've found our bomber guy," Duo said grinning.

"Not our bomber guy! The guy who got the plutonium!" Wufei retorted annoyed.

Sally sweatdropped. "Ok..." She instantly got serious. "Send all the info you've got on him. I'll have Zechs give him a run through on his DB." (AN: DB=database)

"Uploading now."

Sally quickly opened up the files the pair had sent her once the transfer was complete. "Ukrainian black marketeer. Not bad, even his hotel address. I'll get someone down there right away. Great work."

"Do we get break now?" Duo whined.

Sally couldn't help but grin at the 25 year old. "Sure, why not. Report back to me in 900 hours."

"Roger," Wufei saluted and the screen turned black.

~*~

'Strange, Wufei and Duo's room was empty,' Usagi thought as she sipped her cappuccino. 'I thought they had the same schedule as us. Where could they be?'

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hiiro asked, setting down his coffee, his deep blue eyes watching the pensive girl. 

"Huh? You can have my thoughts for free," Usagi said. "I was just wondering why Duo and Wufei weren't in there room. I hope they're not in trouble."

"Probably got arrested," Hiiro joked.

"Hiiro!" Usagi reprimanded. 

"What?" Hiiro said innocently. "I'm probably right."

Usagi sighed. "You're so nice to your friends."

"Hiiro!" a high pitched squeal came from somewhere near the entrance of the café.

He groaned. 'I forgot she went to the college here...' 

"Miss Relena," Usagi greeted.

"Miss Usagi," the diplomat greeted in return, just as cordially.

"Relena! You shouldn't go running into places like that!" Noin said, worried.

"Sorry," Relena said sincerely, apologizing to her blue-haired watcher.

"It's ok. Just don't do it that often." Noin then noticed Hiiro and Usagi. "Hiiro, Usagi, how have you been? The search hasn't been tiring, has it?"

"Hn."

"Yes. Hiiro feel asleep sitting up!" Usagi said, giggling. "He even forgot to change."

Relena's eyes widened. 'What? They're sharing a room?'

"I was up 2 hours earlier than you!" he retorted.

Noin laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Hiiro Yui."

"Hn."

"Hiiro, how do you know Miss Relena?" Usagi asked.

"I used to work for Preventor Fire as a bodyguard," Hiiro started.

"And he was _my_ bodyguard, daughter of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs," Relena finished, a little snobby.

"Oh, I see," Usagi said, contemplating. "So you've known each other for quite a while then."

Relena nodded. "Since my freshman year at college."

"But now, Hiiro's no longer part of my division, so he's not doing anymore bodyguard missions anymore," Noin said. "I handed him over to Sally. His military academy records said he was better at explosives anyway."

"Who was your next bodyguard then, Miss Relena?"

"..." Relena colored. Usagi couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Come on, Relena, you can tell her," Hiiro said patronizingly, smirking at the girl.

"Duo..." came out from her mouth in a small whisper.

Usagi chuckled. "Well, I'm sure he was kicked off duty soon enough."

Relena nodded. "He was never around, always hitting on my classmates. I don't think he even knew that he was supposed to be watching _me_ instead of those other sluts."

"Relena, language," Noin reprimanded.

Relena frowned, then changed subjects. "So, Miss Usagi, how do you like Chicago?" Relena asked.

"It's quite nice. I heard the Starlights have a show here soon. Hopefully I'll be on break when they perform," Usagi replied. "It's been a while since I've gone to their concerts.

Relena smiled secretively. She had already bought front row seats for two. 'Maybe I can get Hiiro to go with me...'

Suddenly, there was a beeping heard and Hiiro answered his cell phone.

"Hiiro Yui here."

Hiiro? Is Usagi with you?

"Yes, Sally," he replied, glancing at his partner who was looking at him questioningly.

Good. Report back to Preventors office ASAP. I've got a mission for the two of you. We've got a lead on where the bomb could be.

"Roger." Hiiro returned the phone to his jacket pocket. "Usa, we have to go. Sally wants to see us."

Usagi nodded and stood up with Hiiro. "It was nice seeing you again, Miss Noin, Miss Relena."

The two nodded and watched them exit the café.

********************************************************************************************

  
  


Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 3a: Big Break Part 1

Chapter three is here!!! This one's short but I wanted to get it out really soon. I promise the next one will be longer!

  
  


Special thanks to:

Ane-chan: Well, you'll just have to see, now won't you?

Dingzhe no Megami: Well... I'm thinking about it... He gets his @$$ kicked in my other fic! ^^v He is a **_bit_** *cough**cough* sexist, but he's got his reasons... Well... not really in this fic though... I ought to come up with a past for my characters....

Lady Artemis: Thank you for the info! I had totally forgot about that! Ummm... let's just say Quatre was too important...? Weapons dealer maybe? I dunno... It's kinda late to change it now.... :( Oh well, what's done is done, can't exactly pass judgement now... Hopefully you can see this chapter... If you can't just give me an email....

Lilaclight: Heh-heh-heh... Relena's temporary bodyguard wasn't exactly in the original plan, but I though it added a nice _sour_ twist to it, especially for her. ^.^ Well, here's your next chapter!! Sorry it's kinda short, but I liked the cliffie. Pulled a leaf out of ane-chan's fic War of the Universe. ^^v You said you had an idea for GundamWingRewritten as a sequel. Email me! I'd love to hear your ideas!

Alexz: I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this one just as much!

  
  


***************************************************************************

  
  


"What is it, Sally?" Usagi asked when she got there with Hiiro. "What's our next move?"

Sally filled her in on what Duo and Wufei had found out. "Well, we've got the hotel address and room number. The room next door is occupied by a couple who look sort of like you. You'll be taking on their identities as Nina Sier and Raymond Yanoth. Your luggage will contain the Zero System in them. At 1300 hours, go though the hotel thoroughly and then go to the suspects room. If the Zero System doesn't go off, then signal through the radio. There will be two white vans and a black van waiting outside. The leaders of the infiltration will be in the middle van and report. If you get into any trouble, here's ID cards," Sally slid the cards to them across the desk in front of them. "Hiiro, arsenals won't be necessary, but I've gotten clearance for you to use them in utmost emergency." 

Hiiro nodded in response, avoiding Usagi's shocked gaze. 

"After you've returned with your report, we'll have one team infiltrate the suspects room and hopefully capture the suspect and gain more information." Sally gave them a last glance. "Any questions?" They both shook their heads. "Good. Dismissed."

They filed out of the room.

~*~

"I never knew you carried a gun around with you," Usagi whispered while they were in the elevator.

"You never asked."

"So?" Usagi hissed. "You could have told me!"

"Oh really? 'Hey Usagi! I'm carrying a gun!' or maybe 'By the way Usagi, did you know that you'll be rooming with a man who can carry a gun?'" Hiiro nearly rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Ok, ok! You win," Usagi said, backing off. "Come on, Raymond Yanoth. We've got to go pick up our equipment."

The two exited to the elevator. "Sure, Nina." The two turned towards another section of the building.

~*~

Duo turned over in his bed, trying to block out that annoyingly high-pitched beep.

'Damn it...! Go away!!' Then he remember who was the only one who called that cell phone. He shot straight up. "Shit!" He made a grab for the phone, but Wufei, who had just returned from his steamy shower, snatched the phone from Duo's fingers and took the call.

"Chang here."

"Ah, Wufei," Sally's voice said satisfied. "You're here too. Care to carryout a small stakeout for me?"

Wufei relayed the message to Duo. 

Duo grabbed for the phone. "No way!" he nearly yelled. "We haven't gotten a full break yet!"

Other the other side of the line, Sally rubbed her ear. "It starts at 1300 hours Duo. That's more than over your break. Besides, it's Hiiro and Usagi who are actually going in. Don't you want to be there?"

Duo's eyes perked up. "Usa and Hii-man? Okay, we'll take the mission."

Wufei's eyes widened. "Duo! What is the mission?!"

Sally chuckled, hearing Wufei's outburst. "It's at the hotel. We're nabbing the guy you tipped us off on."

"Sweet!" Duo said. "Just send us the info via email and we'll be there fully prepared."

"Sure thing," Sally said before the terminated the call.

Duo shut his cell phone to face a glaring Wufei. "Chill man! We're just going to nab the Ukrainian dude!"

"What Ukrain.... Oh...that guy..." Wufei strode over to his laptop. "Well, let's get started. Fill me in on the info..."

~*~

Usagi and Hiiro exchanged looks at the outside of the hotel. It was one of the most stylish hotels in the city. "Come on, Nina. Let's go check in." The two entered through the doors and lugged their suitcases behind. So far no Zero System beeping in their ears. Usagi and Hiiro were dressed in semi-formal wear as they were informed that Nina and Raymond were just returning from an important business meeting. However, the real meeting ending three hours later so the real Miss Sier and her handsome fiancé wouldn't interfere. 

They had met Duo and Wufei outside and they chatted quietly about the plan. This guy could be dangerous; they ad basically no information on him except that he bought plutonium in Ukraine and brought it over here. He might not even have the radioactive material with him. But then again, he might, and they didn't want anything to happen to the innocent people in the hotel and in Chicago. It had been estimated the the amount that was sold in Ukraine would be enough to raze an area of 30 mile radius and leave the inner 10 miles inhabitable for years....

They checked in and grabbed the key cards then headed for the elevators. Usagi and Hiiro split up and went through all the long corridors and hallways, finally ending up together in front of their room, next to the suspect's room. No sign of any radiation. The sensors could pierce through doors and walls, so the plutonium was not with the suspect. Upon entering the room, Hiiro signaled through radio control that no radiation was detected. 

Duo and Wufei heard his message and commenced the infiltration. The people within the hotel seemed to freeze as they watched at least 20 men and women clothed in FBI and Preventors jackets enter through the doors. Half of them took the elevators and half headed for the stair case. Another 5 men were stationed outside in case the suspect decided to bolt. 

Inside the room, Usagi and Hiiro changed out of the stiff formal wear into more comfortable clothes and their Preventors jacket (Usagi had the bathroom...). After folding up the clothes and placing them in their luggage, they met Duo, Wufei, and three other FBI/Preventors outside of the suspect's room. 

"Ready to go?" Duo asked. Hiiro and Usagi nodded. Usagi moved foreword to knock. Hiiro grabbed onto her arm. "Usagi, you might want ot stand back and let us do it. We've got to military academy. We don't know if this guy will put up a fight," Duo whispered.

Usagi frowned. "Who says Quatre didn't teach me anything before he went off to Israel?"

Wufei snorted. "So? Women shouldn't fight. Get into the back," he said with a bombastic air.

Usagi glared at him and wrenched her arm out of Hiiro is grip. "Sexist pig!" she spat stepping back.

Hiiro smirked. "Sorry, Usagi. But we don't want you to get hurt." Hiiro took Usagi's former place and pounded on the door.

"FBI! Open up!" Duo yelled. "Before we break the door down!"

There was no response.

"Don't say we didn't warn ya!" Duo shouted through the door. Hiiro got ready to ram the door open as all six (Hiiro, Duo, Wufei, and the three FBI/Preventors) got their guns ready.

_Bam!_

**************************************************************************************

Heh-heh.... Cliffie!!! _Don't kill me or else you won't find out what happens!!!!!_

Review!!! And read my other fic too!


	5. Chapter 3b: Big Break Part 2

Eheh-heh-heh-heh....

I'm back! 

  
  


Special thanks to:

Ane-chan: Well, sort of! LotR was GOOD!!!!

SachiNyoko: I'm glad you like it! Yup, Starlights!

Lilaclight: *whimpers in fear* You won't come after me now since the chapter's out, right? Thanks for you idea! Now I've got a good idea to replace Ground Zero since I think the manga is a little dull...

alexz: Sorry!!! I've got the chapter out now!

  
  


Enjoy!

  
  


**********************************************************************************

Usagi bit back as scream as she watched Hiiro slam the door open and fall at the feet of the room's occupant, a coal black gun in the Ukrainian's hand.

Immediately a _bang _rang out as Wufei shot the gun out of Mikhal Anporsky hands. The man made no other defensive moves as Duo cuffed the guy.

"Hiiro?!" Usagi asked, helping the man get up.

"I'm fine, Usa," Hiiro responded. "He never shot the gun."

Usagi checked him over just to be sure.

"He's right," Wufei said, picking the weapon up. "The safety was still on his gun." He sifted through the Anporsky's wallet and picked out a couple of cards.

Hiiro turned to the cuffed man and started questioning him.

"No use, Hii-man. The guy's got a sealed mouth," Duo told him. 

Wufei began to list the man's charges. "Smuggling, former possession of dangerous chemicals, fake passport, fake IDs, illegal possession of firearms."

Hiiro glared at the man. "Add refusal to comply with the authorities to that list," he growled. If this one man could talk, they would be a whole step closer to locating and disarming that bomb. Anporsky glared coolly back, but still refused to talk.

"Check the entire room for addresses, phone numbers, anything that could help us find the location of this bomb," Hiiro ordered. The men got to work as Duo, Usagi, Wufei and Hiiro escorted the man out to the vans waiting outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All we got was a phone number, Sally," Wufei reported. "And a lot of cash. The guy won't talk, not with the methods permitted by the constitution," he said glancing at Hiiro who wanted to use more...er...painfully encouraging methods. Usagi rolled her eyes, noticing Wufei's askance.

"Good enough. Get someone to bug that phone number and find the location," Preventor Sally ordered.

"Understood." Wufei departed to page a FBI/Preventor who would deal with the phone number.

"What about the cash?" Duo couldn't help but asked. It had been a nice wad of money in the suitcase.

Sally smirked. "Let's just call it a nice, healthy donation to the Preventors."

Milliardo, who happened to be present, chuckled. "I'm sure no one will object to that," he said, glancing at his boss who had returned from D. C. that morning. Lady Une frowned. Technically the money would be overturned to the government, but she could forgo this pseudo-felony. The Preventors may be part of the military and may be government funded, but the President's administration preferred buying bombs over bomb defenses.

"Should we inform the public though?" Usagi asked. "The amount taken from Ukraine would expose thousands of people to radiation and possibly could render a square mile of Chicago uninhabitable for years."

Lady Une nodded. "I've spoken to the Attorney General and the President, but both are leaning towards waiting. They're afraid of the panic."

Usagi grimaced. "I'd rather have a bit of panic that a mass of dead people."

"That's what I told them," Une said. "But those two said they have faith that we'll 'find the damn bomb and get rid of it,'" she said, gesticulating to indicate the direct quotation.

"Well, now we don't have any choice but success," Hiiro stated. 

"We never really had any other alternative, Hiiro," Usagi muttered. 

"...Well then, now we've got more pressure," Hiiro responded.

Wufei reentered the room. "We've got our fastest workers checking up on the number. They said results within four hours."

Lady Une nodded in approval. "Now back to when to alert the public."

"I propose that if we don't get a solid lead before the Starlight concert, then we alert the public," Sally suggested.

"Good luck getting through Mr. President," Milliardo said caustically. 

"Don't need to give me the luck," Sally said, a sweet smile on her face. "Give it to yourself. You've got next update duty. Remember? Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

Milliardo groaned amid the chortles of the rest of the members.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone number was traced to a shabby apartment occupied by several men. 

A Chinese woman around their ages approached the chatting group of four who had left the meeting together. "Wufei, here's the information we pulled up on the address to the phone number you sent us." Meiran Long, one of the Preventors' top software engineer volunteers handed the man a manila folder.

"Thank you," he told her. 

"You're Meiran, right?" Duo asked.

"Yes, that would be me," Meiran replied. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Duo gave her a wink. "Sure is. Want to go out with me tonight babe?" 

Meiran blushed, not expecting a request along those lines.. "Umm..."

Usagi rolled her eyes as Wufei glared disapprovingly at his partner. "Don't mind, Duo," Usagi told her. "He's the biggest flirt in the US." She held out her hand. "Usagi Tsukino."

"Meiran Long." They clasped hands in a firm handshake.

"So, are you from here?" Usagi asked.

"No, I work in Cali," Meiran informed her.

"Really?" Usagi exclaimed. "Same! What area..."

While Usagi and Meiran exchanged small talk, Wufei, Hiiro, and Duo reviewed the report enclosed within the folder.

"Hey," Duo pointed at one of the tenant's names. "Isn't that guy on the French anti-terrorism list?" 

Wufei pondered this for a moment. "You know, Yui, for once I think the braided idiot is right."

"Hn. You two want to bug the house?" Hiiro asked.

Duo took up on the offer. "Sure. No prob." He grabbed Wufei by the arm and headed for the technical storage. "Let's go, Wu-man." As they passed Usagi and Meiran, he called out. "See ya Usa! Sorry Meiran, but I've got a house to wire so I can't take you out tonight."

Usagi yet again rolled her eyes at the asinine remark. "Like she even said yes in the first place," Usagi retorted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo waited patiently for something to happen in the house as Wufei was monitoring Zero and the tapping into the telephone line.

"Anything?" Wufei whispered.

"Nada," Duo muttered, shaking his head slightly as he readjusted some dials on the panel controlling the wires and mikes he had placed throughout the apartment.

"The plutonium was never here," Wufei grunted. "Let's hope you bugged the right spots."

Duo scowled. "I did this one right, Wufei. I'm not going to screw up my home."

"Glad to here that."

An uneasy silence registered in the Preventors van which was disquised as a van from a telephone company.

Duo picked up something on his headset.

"Wufei!" he hissed. "I've got something from the kitchen!"

Wufei slipped on a set of headphones after checking that whatever they were going to here would be recorded properly for later use. They listened quietly in on the conversation. 

Before the conversation was half over, they knew what the next target would be.

********************************************************************************

I know, another cliff-hanger. Not nearly as bad as the other one though. But I wanted to get it out faster! I'm sorry that it's really short, but finals are coming up and I've got to study. Promise the next chapter will be longer and NOT a cliffie (well, not really...). However I can't guarantee the chapter will be out before Feb.

I dedicate this chapter to Lilaclight who got out a chapter of An Unlikely Bond so I could update this fic. Thank you so much, Lilaclight for all of you support. I promise when finals are over that I'll read the new fics that you have out. 

I got to see Two Towers yesterday! It was awesome! Now I want to write a LotR fic! I'm seriously considering writing a SM/LotR fic, but I don't know if I'll actually find time to write it. But then of course I'm thinking of writing a YuGiOh fic too...but that's a whole other story...

Don't forget to review! I love to here what you guys think of this story. And check out my other fic!


	6. Deepest Regrets

Dear readers and writers,

  
  


I'm terribly sorry, but until summer I'm afraid i'm not going to find enough time to adequately work on my fanfiction. Too many Aps, scholarships, SATs, other annoying and obnoxious test the evil ETS has thrown at us. I will try to see if I can get some work done, but until summer, I can't promise anything.

  
  


Yours truly,

Tenshi-chan


End file.
